


Love And Submission

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, S/M, b/d, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has asked for one night where he submits to Jim will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Submission

## Love And Submission

by Ami

I don't own them -- and I'm pretty sure Paramount would *never* let them do this!

I'd like to thank Hawk for betaing this.

This is an answer to Peja's challenge to write a fic based on the word 'Submit.' It's also my first *real* kink fic -- does crossdressing count?

* * *

Jim's hands closed on his shoulders, effortlessly dragging him up to meet a savage kiss. Blair's eyes closed, and he let his mouth melt under Jim's demand, opening eagerly to his lover's probing tongue. He could barely endure the sensation of Jim's leg moving over his body, his hips coming to rest on Blair's thighs, the crisp hair between his legs rough against Blair's half-hard penis. 

"Raise your arms above your head," Jim instructed. 

Blair complied, grasping the tension wires that functioned as a headboard. The words, though harsh, were laced with love, and Blair sighed with happiness, doing as he was told. 

"Don't move them until I say you may," Jim warned. "You can stop this at any time, Chief," he added softly, breaking character for a moment. 

"Yes, Master," Blair breathed, and Jim devoured the words from his mouth with another fierce, bruising kiss, teeth sharp on the fullness of Blair's lower lip, hands rough as they claimed Blair's body, ranging over him, exploring every bit of flesh, finding hidden sweetness. Blair moaned as Jim's mouth left his and found his throat, kissing about his collarbone. 

"Part your legs," Jim commanded, and Blair obeyed immediately. Jim moved to kneel between them, savoring the sight of a single drop of fluid gleaming at the tip of the heavy erection that sagged toward Blair's tight belly. He tested the weight of Blair's sensitive testicles in his palm, stroked the soft, yielding skin over the taut flesh of his slightly curved shaft, traced a pulsing vein with his fingertip, forcing himself to wait, whetting his desire. It was far too late for second thoughts. 

At last, unable to delay longer, he bent forward, giving in to the overwhelming temptation to taste his lover's lust. Blair's eyes followed with hunger as Jim bent close and touched his tongue to the salty droplet that had gathered. Jim could hear Blair's clenching and unclenching around the wires as his Guide struggled to be still. This was what Blair had wanted, to be completely at Jim's mercy; one night where Jim would not hold back. 

Jim slowly slid his tongue around the tight sheath of skin, swirling it around the hot, damp hardness. Blair jerked, a hissing gasp escaping his lips. 

Jim reached beneath Blair's hips, drawing them up in a thrust as he slid Blair deep into his throat, listening to the anthropologist's ecstatic whimpers. He wanted more, but Blair was too close, and he did not want this to end yet. Not this way, not this time. 

Blair suppressed a glimmer of disappointment as Jim withdrew his hot, clinging mouth. It was Jim's show tonight; that was what he wanted. Huge palms caught his thighs, pressing them out and up until his knees nearly rested on his shoulders. Blair shivered with anticipation, knowing what came next, still grasping the tension wires as he had been told, aching with the need to be ravished. He clamped his teeth on his lower lip, stifling his cry as Jim started to press the head of his thick hardness into his lubed hole; Blair had prepared himself for this earlier. 

"Let me hear you!" Jim shouted, and then bit Blair's calf fiercely. Blair yelped from the bite, then uttered a strangled wail as Jim finished pushing inside him, physical pain mingling with the psychological ecstasy that comes from the end of unbearable tension. 

"You are mine, Blair," Jim's voice rasped, his eyes glittering down at his lover with a mixture of want, lust, and love. Blair thrashed helplessly, impaled. "My Guide, my lover..." Jim pulled out and thrust again, hard, this time at an angle that sent an unexpected flare of pleasure lancing through Blair from inside himself. 

"Yes!" Blair almost wept, trying and failing to twine his ankles behind Jim's neck. The angle was wrong for that, but Blair needed to draw him close, to urge the thrusts to resume, the friction of Jim's hard body against his erection maddening him. He rocked desperately, fastened to the wires with bonds made only of Jim's will, and all the stronger for it. 

Jim growled, shoving again, harder and deeper. 

Blair groaned, reveling in Jim's hard, wet mouth on his, opening his lips to accept his Master's tongue, greeting it eagerly with his own. 

"Let go." Jim's hands released his thighs, and Blair pried his aching fingers from the wires obediently as Jim rose to a kneeling position without disengaging from him. He held Blair's waist in the crook of a powerful arm, lifting Blair and letting him fall rhythmically, using his Guide's own weight to drive the building pleasure between them. 

Blair arched back, his hair trailing against the sheets behind his shoulder, his hands clutching Jim's flexed biceps, feeling the hard muscles roll beneath his palms as Jim labored to move him and yet restrain himself simultaneously, struggling to prolong the moment of Blair's willing slave-rape. But he could sense that Blair was also on the edge, the friction of the movement pushing him to succumb to climax. 

"Wait!" Jim growled. "Not until I say!" 

Blair nodded, belly tensing, accepting another thrust, struggling to dissipate the tension coiling deep in his loins. Then all tension was suddenly gone as Jim withdrew fully from his body. Blair uttered a disappointed moan and would have spoken, but his protest turned into a yelp of pain as Jim gripped his upper arm fiercely and with one lightning-swift motion neatly flipped him over onto his belly. Jim knelt between his Guide's legs, lifting Blair's hips and dragging the young man up and back to rest on his thighs. Gritting his teeth against the sweet resistance of Blair's body, he spread Blair wide and entered him. His hands caught beneath Blair's hips briefly before moving to Blair's shoulders, bowing the proud back as he began to thrust in earnest, spreading his knees so that there would be no friction on Blair's penis. 

Blair gasped, a sound of frustrated lust falling from his lips, but caught the tension wires again, helping to add resistance to his Master's quick motions, enabling Jim to free a hand to skim over his arched back, forward to his straining belly, and finally down to the nest of curls and the straining erection that waited for its Master's permission to expend its passion and expire. 

Jim's huge hand enclosed him in a warm, tight sheath, and Blair jerked, desperate to obey by waiting, clinging by his fingernails to control as Jim stroked him once, twice, and again, in time with the jerking of his hips, sagging forward over his Guide's back until the weight of his body began to press Blair into the mattress. "Now," Jim breathed in his ear, and Blair came, his shout of relief echoed by his Sentinel's deep-throated roar as they climaxed together. Jim's full weight fell on Blair's back, his lips nuzzling Blair's nape and his shoulders with a weary, sated hunger. 

Still twined together, the lovers exchanged heartfelt kisses, reassuring each other that this was only a fantasy, and that their love was as strong as ever. No words were needed to cement their bond and they quickly fell into the dark and dreamless oblivion of exhausted sleep. 

* * *

End Love And Submission by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
